


Selfie Spree

by OrbManson7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Puppies, Selfies, stealing phones is not cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi finds a phone and goes on a selfie spree while visiting a dog park. Too bad the owner of the phone is determined to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tsukkiyama
> 
> Word Count: 3462
> 
> Warnings: Some language, mostly a bunch of fluff (with way too much exposition, sorry)
> 
> Notes: jasmarie2000 (on tumblr) was in my stream the other night and reported some news story about someone stealing someone else's phone and then taking a bunch of selfies with it, which is what got them caught. Sounded like an "imagine your OTP" prompt to me, so I wrote this. Feel free to use the idea yourself, guys! And I hope you like this quick, dumb story~
> 
> (All art used in this fic is mine, I just doodled those up real quick before posting it here!)

 

Waving his arm frantically, Yamaguchi bit his lip nervously, hoping the bus driver would see him as he awkwardly ran for the bus stop with his arm moving up and down. 

Loud air brakes sounded and he gulped down air instead of sighing in relief when he heard the brakes and the bus door sliding open for him. Thank God, he thought he was going to have to wait another hour for the next bus! He climbed inside the clunky vehicle to find it completely empty. He blinked, surprised. Was it really such a nice day out that everyone was walking or riding bikes today?

"Hey, kid, ya gonna take a seat or what?"

Yamaguchi jumped a bit at the driver's aggravated tone, but quickly headed towards the back end of the bus and slid into a seat. The dog park was still quite a few miles down the road. He'd still have plenty of time to catch his breath.

He shoved a hand in his shorts' pocket and pulled out the Ziploc bag filled with a dozen or so small dog treats. He hadn't gotten to see any of the dogs at the park since earlier that week and he was just itching to go play with as many of them as he could before he had to be home.

The bus squeaked as it stopped again and a couple got on the bus and sat closer to the front.  A quiet thump sounded behind him as the bus took off again, and he glanced back over his seat to notice a smartphone with a bulky white case on it sitting in the seat behind him.

He glanced around, as though expecting to see the person who left their phone, but he knew there was no one when he got on.  He quickly stood up and flopped down in the seat behind him, grabbing the phone and looking at it. 

"Wow, this looks like it could be brand new," he muses to himself, and clicks the home button at the bottom of the phone.  The image that pops up on the smartphone's screen looks like some kind of dinosaur.  He tries sliding the unlock bar, but it prompts for a password and Yamaguchi bites the inside of his cheek. Crap. There was no way to guess something like that. He had nothing to go off of.

He sighed dejectedly. How was he supposed to figure out who the phone belonged to in order to give it back to them?  He flipped it over again, looking for any sort of hint on the case or along the sides, but there was still nothing. As he turned it over again, he realized his finger has slid up the screen and opened the camera.

He stared at the screen showing his own face back at him. Wow, his hair was sticking up like crazy today...

Yamaguchi glanced around again, eyeing the chatting couple at the front of the bus before looking back down at the phone. He leaned forward, resting the top of his head against the seat in front of him and pressed the button on the screen. A shutter noise sounded and he let out a short laugh, seeing the picture go into a folder at the bottom of the screen. Curious, he clicked on it and the picture he'd just taken showed up on the screen.

He looked like a dork.

He laughed to himself and slid the screen to the side, wondering what other photos were in the folder. Maybe that would tell him who the phone belonged to?

The first few pictures seemed to just be saved photos from the internet, all containing dinosaurs. Whoever this person was, they REALLY liked dinosaurs. After that, there was a candid shot of some kind of wall display of some dinosaur figures and a volleyball and what appeared to be some sort of small trophy.  

Yamaguchi sat back a bit. Someone who liked dinosaurs and volleyball? He didn't know anyone like that...

He kept going through the photos, but half of them seemed to be accidental screenshots or candid photos of the inside of someone's pocket or the ground. Whoever this phone belonged to, they clearly didn't use their camera for selfies like a NORMAL human being.

Yamaguchi frowned when the blurred photo of a table jolted back into place when he tried to scroll past it. That must be the first photo in the phone. He sighed. Great, he was back to square one at figuring out who owned the smartphone!

He tried clicking the home button again, but it just brought up the password prompt again. He tried sliding the screen to get past it, but nothing happened. He slid the screen up and returned to the camera. He stared at his face in it again.

Well, maybe if he just kept it for a while, someone would call it and he could tell them he found that person's phone? Yeah, that was a good idea!

He smiled down at the phone and pressed the button near the bottom of the screen again. That shutter sound came again and he pulled a dumb expression and did it again. He thumbed over to the corner and looked at the last photo and snickered. This phone sure did have a decent camera in it. But, he really shouldn't just be taking selfies on someone else's phone...

He thumbed the tiny trashcan icon at the bottom of the screen and the photo disappeared, bringing up the one he'd taken before that.

He COULD just delete them before he gave the phone back, he thought to himself. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, right? Maybe he could take it home after he got back from the park and mail them to himself? There was a share button on here, right? Probably...

He messed around with the phone some more before glancing out the window as they passed Market Street. His head popped up and he looked around. The couple from earlier were gone and he was almost at his stop. Without really thinking about it, he shoved the phone in his jacket pocket and grabbed onto the seat in front of him as he made to stand up.

After slowly clambering towards the closest door, the bus finally came to a stop right across the street from the dog park. He stepped off and turned around the stared over at the big gated door of the park. He could hear the distant barking and squeaking toys and dog owners chattering amongst themselves. He grinned wider than he had all day and stuck a hand in his pocket to grasp the phone.

He was going to take SO many selfies.

\--

Dropping his backpack on his bed, Tsukishima silently wondered why the thing seemed to just get heavier and heavier every day. Why did college prep classes always have so much homework? He unzipped the top of the bag and pulled out his laptop before diligently stepping over to his desk.

As much as he really didn't want to do homework right now, he figured getting as much done now before later would be best for his sanity. At least if he got bored of it later, there wouldn't be consequences if he fell asleep or something. He could easily finish half of it before class tomorrow, just not all of it.

He sat in the swivel chair and opened the laptop, powering it on. As it started up, he pulled the headphones from around his neck up to cover his ears. He shoved a hand in his hoodie pocket to take the audio jack from his phone, only to realize they weren't connected to anything. Had he put his phone somewhere else?

Tsukishima shrugged it off and put the jack in his laptop like he'd planned. Logging in, he let his programs start up as he opened his e-mail. Just as the black and white page loaded, a notification popped up from the bottom right. 6 new photos added to your Cloud.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. When did he take any photos? He tapped the notification on the touchscreen as he recalled that his phone DID automatically upload files to his cloud; some safety feature the stupid company added so nothing would be lost if anything ever happened to the phone. The cloud drive loaded and up popped 6, no 7 new photos. None of which looked like anything he'd take with his phone.

A 'ding' sounded from his headphones.

Now it was 8 photos.

He pushed his thickly-rimmed glasses further up his nose as he stared at the oddly colorful thumbnail. Who WAS that?

He pressed a finger to the newest photo to open the preview. It clearly showed some...teenaged brunette boy and what looked like a Corgi attempting to lick the freckles off the guy's face.

Tsukishima felt it. That single word suddenly burn through his mind. He fought it away, but it was still there.  

Cute.

"Fuck," he muttered, looking away from his computer screen. He let himself connect the dots for a moment. Someone clearly had his phone. Someone STOLE his phone. And without him noticing somehow...

Tsukishima turned back to his screen. And now, this thief was traversing about with his iPhone, taking a bunch of ridiculous photos with it. Was this cute bastard also an idiot? Another 'ding' sounded, as though to confirm that thought.

He slid his finger across the screen to return to all the thumbnails of the new photos. Two more had already been added. He clicked on one near the bottom and the preview popped up. The brunette was standing in front of a giant "Dog Park" sign, making an overly-excited face. Tsukishima clenched his jaw and swiped the screen again, going through the pictures until the newest photo showed up. Same boy as before, same dog as the first picture he'd seen, but now the guy was lying on his back in the grass with an enormous smile on his face and his eyes closed as the Corgi was licking his forehead.

Tsukishima stood up. He needed to go find this person. Now.

Because he needed his phone, and his cloud was soon to be filled with selfies of this ridiculously cute moron if he didn't stop him, not because he somehow felt the urge to go see said cute moron in person or anything. He just needed his phone back.

He pulled the headphones off and set them on his laptop.

Obviously, the brunette was at the dog park downtown. And, obviously, that was a good 10-minute bus ride from the nearest stop...

He sighed and headed towards the door. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

\--

"Ahh!" Yamaguchi held the tiny dog treat in his fingers, "Jump, girl! Jump!"

The adorable Great Dane sitting in front of him jumped up faster than he'd expected, and he was quickly tackled to the ground. The treat was consumed from his hand before he could give it to the big ol' puppy. He laughed loudly as the dog sniffed at his hand for more treats.

He glanced back at the phone in his hand and took another photo of the huge dog trying to sniff at his face now. He snickered as the shutter sound went off. He was having too much fun with this.

"Ah, Daisy, what are you doing?"

Yamaguchi looked up as the dog's owner fussed over the Great Dane. He laughed as he was finally able to sit up.

"It's alright. She's just having fun!" he told them, reaching into his pocket to find another treat. He held it out to the big dog and she gladly took it.

The owner shook their head and lead the dog away. Yamaguchi looked down at the phone and opened the last photo. He smiled. He definitely should try and save that one.

He fussed with the phone a bit, turning the camera back on and flipping it to the back-facing camera instead. He scanned the park from the spot where he sat in the grass. He held up the phone and snapped a picture of a group of different puppies all playing together nearby.

He climbed back on his feet and made his way over to the puppy pile.

"Hello!" he waved at the two kids and what he presumed to be their mother as they watched the dogs playing in the grass. All three looked up, smiling back. Yamaguchi pulled out the bag of dog treats and pointed to it.

"Is it alright for these pups to have Milkbones?" he asked. He always got permission when he saw new dogs at the park instead of the regulars. The two kids glanced back at their mother who shrugged and nodded, not seeming to care.

Yamaguchi smiled and knelt down, reaching out and petting one of the smallest pups in the group. There seemed to be a mix of Dalmatians, Rotweillers, and Labradors in all the pups in the pile, all of them squirming about and chewing at each others' ears. He laughed as the mixed puppy he'd been petting started licking his hand frantically.

He opened the baggy of treats and the whole pile shifted and started for him. Before Yamaguchi knew it, he was being smothered in puppies. The two kids started giggling, and Yamaguchi couldn't help but laugh, too, trying desperately to keep the bag out of reach. He pulled out the phone again and flipped to the front-facing camera before taking another picture. Two of the puppies clambered onto his stomach and started making a grab for the treat bag. He took another picture.

Relenting as another two of the pups got on top of him, he lowered the bag and set the phone on the ground to get the treats out. He started handing the tiny treats out to each little mouth that scrambled to his hand.

The smallest pup from before scrambled up to his chest and he layed back on the grass again. The puppy jumped across his face to chew on his hair. He choked back a laugh as he grabbed at the phone to take another picture. Just after he snapped the photo, however, a dark shadow appeared, blocking out the sunlight that made the picture look so perfect.

Yamaguchi looked up, his eyes adjusting a moment to see a tall, blonde guy with thick-rimmed glasses just standing over him. He didn't seem very happy to be there, either. He couldn't help but wonder, who the heck goes to a dog park and isn't happy?

"Hi!" Yamaguchi smiled up at him. No change.

He held the phone in front of his face and took a picture of the guy upside-down. The blonde's eyes narrowed and Yamaguchi gulped. Okay, so that was a BAD change...

He weakly laughed it off and lifted the baggy full of treats instead. "Need some?"

The blonde's expression contorted for a moment and Yamaguchi got the feeling he ought not just be messing around, especially with this man. He patted away the puppy on his head and sat up, turning around to face the stranger.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. "Do you need something?"

"Did you steal my phone?" Tsukishima asked, his voice monotone and emotionless as ever.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened. Crap.

He stammered over another apology as he hastily attempted to get to his feet without flinging any puppies away in the process.

"Uhh, uhm, s-sorry, I didn't-- Uhm!" he finally got to his feet and turned to the stranger.

Tsukishima clenched his jaw for a second time that day. The brunette's voice matched his adorable face and it pissed him off. That wasn't fair.

"Do you normally steal someone's phone just to take selfies with it?" he quipped.

Yamaguchi looked up at him, collecting his nervous thoughts before saying,

"I--I didn't steal it."

Tsukishima glared. Well, of course he did. How else would the idiot have gotten ahold of it?

"No, really!" Yamaguchi pleaded, clearly recognizing the look on Tsukishima's face as anger. "I found it on the bus earlier! I meant to give it back, I just didn't know who it belonged to and then I found the camera and I was already on my way to the park, so I just thought..."

He trailed off but Tsukishima understood what he meant. He left his phone on this bus. Wow. So, HE was the idiot, not the nameless freckled brunette? Great.

"Ugh, whatever. Just hand it over, will you?" he held out his hand expectedly.

Yamaguchi held up both his filled hands, the treat bag in one and the phone in the other. He grinned to himself before he looked back up at the blonde in glasses. It was a shame this guy came all the way here for his phone and didn't get to play with any of the dogs. It just wasn't right. He had to make sure Glarey McGlareyson over here had at least a little bit of fun before leaving. It was the right thing to do, after all!

Yamaguchi held out the bag of dog treats.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, don't," he warned, but the grin was already spreading on Yamaguchi's lips.

"You sure you don't want a treat? I've still got plenty," the brunette shook the bag at him.

Tsukishima couldn't believe his ears. What was wrong with this guy? The glare usually gets people to do whatever he wants, yet he can't find any way to decently insult the jerk holding his phone so casually in front of him ... and tilting it back ... like he was taking a picture again--

"Hey!" Tsukishima called out, but he heard the shutter sound and Yamaguchi snickered at him.

"Oops!" Yamaguchi feigned innocence, and ducked a bit as Tsukishima reached for his phone. Yamaguchi pulled the smartphone to his chest and dodged away from the tall blonde and dashed past him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want this?" he laughed, holding the phone up again and snapping another photo. Tsukishima flipped around, chasing after him. He didn't have time for this nonsense!

"If you want it, come and get it!" Yamaguchi shouted, making a mad dash across the park.

Tsukishima continued to chase him, despite himself. Why was he even doing this? What was even on his phone besides more music than any phone should hold, boring texts from his brother, and a pathetic rip-off of Candy Crush?

There was nothing on there worth chasing, that was for sure. But then, that wasn't the reason he'd come down here in the first place, was it? No, the reason he'd tracked down the phone thief, the reason he was needlessly chasing the laughing idiot across this enormous park in warm weather with jeans and a hoodie on, the reason he still hadn't stopped or given up ... it wasn't the phone he wanted. It was the moron holding it.  

"Quit running away!" he yelled after him, but Yamaguchi didn't listen.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to just keep chasing the guy around until he was out of breath. He needed to figure out a way to stop him. Staring past the running teen, he eyed the couple walking their large dog along the sidewalk. Yamaguchi would likely veer out of their way, leading him towards the bench where the guy with a cane was trying to keep his balance and stand. If Yamaguchi wasn't a JERK, he'd veer away from that, too, leaving him to head towards the tree that was coming up on Tsukishima's left in just a few strides.

He turned and headed for the tree instead, watching out of the corner of his eye and Yamaguchi ducked around the couple and then swerved as soon as he saw the old man. Tsukishima stopped at the tree and almost felt a grin creep onto his face as Yamaguchi started jogging in his direction and a look of shock overcame his expression. He slowed down and walked up to him.

"Guess you win this round," Yamaguchi admitted, holding up the phone.

Tsukishima blanched as he heard the shutter noise again, but he reached out and grabbed it all the same.

"Thank you," he remarked, a little breathless but still cold as ever. "Finally," he added.

"I couldn't give it up until you had a little fun first," Yamaguchi admitted.

"If you call running around in this weather in THESE clothes FUN," Tsukishima gestured to his hoodie, "then sure. I had absolute barrels of it. Can never have enough forced fun."

The immense sarcasm wasn't lost on Yamaguchi and he scrunched up his nose as he struggled to find something to say in response. He glanced around and finally took a step to the blonde's right.

"Alright, guess I'll just let you do your thing, then..."

"Ah," Tsukishima stuck his arm out, effectively stopping the brunette in his tracks. He was surprised at himself for doing so, but he rolled with it. "Can I at least have the name of the person who forced me to have fun?"

"It's Yamaguchi. Tadashi."

Tsukishima blinked. Tadashi? Not exactly what he was expecting, but it suited him.

"And you?"

Tsukishima finally lowered his arm and stared at the slightly-shorter teen. What was happening right now? If he answered that question, he was essentially signing a contract; one that stated he'd actually have to be around this dork and his freckles a lot, possibly for a very long time. He'd most certainly have to commit to being ... a friend.

Could he really do that?

"Tsukishima Kei."

He could.

Yamaguchi smiled at him.

"Well, this is a heck of a way to meet someone, but, uhh," Yamaguchi pulled a hand through his ridiculous hair, "it is nice to meet you!"

Tsukishima mockingly scoffed.

"Yeah, next time I decide I wanna date someone, I'll just leave my phone somewhere for them to steal."

Yamaguchi started to laugh,

"I told you, I didn't--" he paused, looking up at the blonde astonished, "Wait, what?"

Tsukishima gulped. Had he really just said that out loud? He breathed, trying his best not to let his expression change at all. Play it cool, pretend that you MEANT to say that, Tsukishima.

"You know, you should really take more selfies on that thing!" Yamaguchi's suggestion interrupted Tsukishima's thoughts. He continued with a knowing smile, "That way, when you leave it, the person who finds it'll actually know who it belongs to!"

Tsukishima stared down at the phone as he tried with all his might to fight the blush he knew was taking over his face.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a warm-up to get my work into this fandom's tags. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it, because I'm planning to do some very VERY long stories for this pairing (as well as a polyamorous kuroken/tsukkiyama fic) sometime in the near future... well, I will, as long as people actually like THIS fic first~  
> Also, this particular oneshot had an important lesson contained: Always ask owners if their pups can have treats before you just hand 'em out! Take it from a professional puppy enthusiast--when in doubt, pets are the next best thing!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
